


Getting out of a Parking Ticket

by HopeTheCrazyCat



Series: Getting Out of Trouble [1]
Category: Pocket Mortys, Rick and Morty
Genre: Hand Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex, Seduction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-23
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-05-18 11:33:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19333699
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HopeTheCrazyCat/pseuds/HopeTheCrazyCat
Summary: Miami Morty is forced to wait in the car while his Rick takes care of some business. His waiting time gets sweetened when Cop Rick is writing parking tickets and comes to his car. After all, he can't just sit by and watch while his Rick gets a ticket for parking in a no parking allowed zone…





	Getting out of a Parking Ticket

**Author's Note:**

> This story was heavily inspired by [this picture](https://twitter.com/NaughtyOrganic/status/990455440503902209) that was drawn by [@NaughtyOrganic](https://twitter.com/NaughtyOrganic) (many, many thanks for allowing me to use it as cover art!! <3)  
>   
>   
>   
> Warnings: RookieCopRick/MiamiMorty oral smut

  
  
  


* * *

  
  
  
**Getting out of a Parking Ticket**

  
  
  
The blond pouted as his Rick got out of the car.  
  
"I'll be quick and I make it up to you when I'm back, Princess. Just keep watch on the car, okay?" he said as he straightened his pink jacket.  
  
"Okay, but you better make up for it good." Miami Morty responded.  
  
As his Rick went off to make his little business deal, the Morty still pouted a little more. After all, he usually came along to most of his deals even when they were on the Citadel of Ricks.  
Morty opened the glove compartment and picked out a strawberry-flavored lollipop, removing the wrapper and popping it into his mouth as he still sulked.  
  
  
Meanwhile, a Cop Rick made his round, writing parking tickets for all the vehicles that were parked on the sidewalk. The poor guy had been reduced to being a meter maid for the time being, because of what had had happened to his Morty Partner.  
Well, considering that he had shot him, he would have actually expected a more severe punishment, so he should call himself lucky that he got away with it like this.  
  
He lifted one side of his eyebrow as he spotted a pink Cadillac. It was bit unusual to see an earth car like that on the Citadel, but not the weirdest thing that he had seen.  
  
Just as he stood next to the car with the tinted windows and began to write on his notepad, the door on the passenger side opened.  
  
"Oh, is there a problem, Mr. Officer?" the boy asked as he got out of the car.  
  
Cop Rick blinked a little in surprise. The boy was a Morty, but he had never seen a Morty that looked like this even though he had seen quite a few different versions of them.  
This teen had long blond hair, which was kept out of his face by a blue headband. He wore a short matching blue top, a brown leopard-print fur jacket and only pink speedos as well as some blue sandals. His tanned skin was also quite remarkable as well as his glitter make-up that was visible underneath his pink-tinted sunglasses.  
He looked like he just came straight from the beach.  
  
The boy pushed the sunglasses up to rest on his headband and gave the red sucker that he held in his other hand a quick lick while he looked at him with half-lidded eyes and a questioning gaze that looked… seductive?  
The Rick couldn't help but blush a little.  
  
"Your car is parked in a no stopping or parking allowed zone so I have to write you a ticket." He explained while continuing to scribble on his notepad.  
  
Morty's eyes widened and he instantly jumped to latch onto Cop Rick's arm and stop him from writing anymore.  
  
"Oh please, Mr. Officer. Can't you maybe make a little exception?"  
  
"I'm sorry, but either you drive the car away right now or I'll have to give you the ticket." Rick stuck strictly to the regulations.  
  
He wanted to be a good cop, not a corrupt one. Even though he had to admit, that the boy was quite distracting.  
Especially, as he started to press his entire body up against him and looked with pleading eyes up at him while his tongue twirled around that lollipop. It made Rick blush even harder.  
  
"But I'm not allowed to drive the car, Mr. Officer. My Rick would be really angry if I did and he's going to be back in a minute anyways." Morty batted his eyelashes while he tried to convince the cop.  
  
"I'm really sorry, but I can't ju— " Rick was interrupted as Morty started to tug on him.  
  
"No, really. He'll be back real quick and then we're gone. You know, why don't you just wait for a minute and see for yourself?" The boy said and kept pulling the police officer towards the car. "We can just wait inside for a moment."  
  
Rick knew that it wasn't a good idea, but stunned from surprise, he let the boy maneuver him in the passenger seat. "I can't do that. I still have more work to do." He kept protesting, albeit only verbally.  
  
Miami Morty climbed in after him and took a seat on his lap before closing the door. "You're a very hard working Rick, Officer. I think you deserve a little break."  
  
Cop Rick squirmed a little under the teen, seemingly uncomfortable with the close proximity. "No. I really shouldn't…"  
  
Morty trailed one finger over the collar of his uniform before letting it trail down Rick's chest. "It's really true what they say about men in uniform. I never knew that a Rick could look so sexy." He drawled as he fixed the other with a seductive gaze again.  
  
Rick suddenly started to feel a little too hot in his clothes. Even without checking in the rearview mirror, he knew that his face must have been glowing bright red right now.  
Morty giggled. It was cute to see a Rick getting so shy and flustered. It was certainly a rare sight for the boy.  
This may even be fun for him…  
  
"Jeez, you're so tense…" The boy said as he let his hand wander up again and lightly massaged the Cop Rick's shoulder.  
  
He stuck his sucker into his mouth so he had the other hand free to touch and massage the other with both appendages now.  
Rick couldn't hold back a groan as the nimble fingers dug into his stiff muscles and helped relax them. He instinctively bit his lower lip to stifle any more sounds from escaping him, but he did have to admit that it really felt damn good.  
  
Morty giggled again as he saw Rick close his eyes in bliss.  
If he was enjoying the little massage this much, how was he going to react when they came to the _good stuff_?  
Morty wanted to find out.  
  
"Hold on a second." he said as he turned around, showing off how flexible he was since he still straddled the Rick and grasped for the wrapper that he had blindly thrown on the dashboard earlier on.  
  
He rewrapped his slobbered up lollipop before placing it neatly back on the dashboard and out of the way.  
  
"My Rick just hates it when the interior of his car gets dirty." The boy explained as he saw the other's confused face.  
  
No sex without condoms in the car was one of the major rules, but Morty knew some other way to ensure that things won't get messy.  
He unconsciously licked his lips at the thought.  
The movement of the pink tongue didn't go unnoticed by the cop who gulped.  
  
His hands were then back on the Rick's upper body, nimble fingers stroking and kneading over the uniform. "If you like this I know something that you'll like even more." He hummed.  
  
As his hands ran lower and got dangerously close to Rick's belt, the old man began to sputter.  
In quick movements, Morty slid down from his lap till he was kneeling between the cop's legs, ignoring the stuttered protests.  
  
"Now, now. Just relax." The boy said with a seductive grin and reached to open the other's pants.  
  
Deft fingers quickly unbuckled the belt before Morty leaned forward to open the button and zipper only with his teeth and tongue, all the while looking up at Rick who blushed like crazy and eventually had to avert his eyes.  
To the blond's delight, the already stiff member, which was still covered by briefs, lifted to peek out of the opened fly.  
Again, with only his teeth, he pulled on the waistband and tugged the light-blue boxers down till the police officer's erection sprang free and slapped against his stomach.  
  
Morty thought that it was almost laughable that this Rick was already fully hard even though he hadn't done much of anything yet. Been probably a while.  
Maybe he should be merciful and not tease the poor thing too much… but it'd be no fun then, right?  
  
Without breaking his gaze from Rick who had been looking back at him again, he nuzzled against the hot hard flesh with his cheek. Morty looked as cute and innocent as he could while he did that, smiling up at the flushing cop who looked like he couldn't decide if he wanted to watch or not.  
It was amusing how shy he acted, averting his eyes every few moments, just to look back down again while his cock twitched delightedly.  
  
Not wanting to stop with the teasing so soon, Morty began to gently nose at the shaft now, still careful to avoid using his lips even if his mouth was already starting to water at the scent.  
After he decided that he had done enough worshipping, he moved his face back again to use his hands now.  
  
His left hand went to grasp the base of the cock while the index finger of his right trailed slowly up and down the shaft. As that digit finally reached the angry red tip, the other fingers joined in to dance around the head, but still carefully avoided the opening at which the first drops of precum already started to gather.  
Morty couldn't help, but giggle as he saw the tormented face that the Cop Rick made.  
Deciding to be _a little_ merciful, he fully grasped the hard length in his hand and strengthening his grip, moving up and down to pump the shaft.  
  
Rick panted and some soft moans accidentally escaped from his mouth. It wasn't even a question if this was the first time that the boy was giving someone a handjob… or well, maybe it was and he was just really talented.  
When Morty twisted his wrist just the right way, as he still pumped him, Rick decided that he was very talented either way and clenched his eyes shut. He had to bite down on his lower lip in order to avoid letting any more embarrassing sounds slip.  
  
Morty was still amused as he constantly changed his focus between Rick's face and crotch where his hand was still busy slowly working him to completion.  
Man, he really wanted to see the cop's reaction to when he would start bringing his mouth into the game!  
Being the impatient little thing that he was, he decided to do just that right now.  
  
So, he brought his fingers back to the tip while his lips took over in taking care of the underside of the shaft.  
He mouthed at the length, all the way from root to frenulum and one of his fingers finally – _mercifully_ – rubbed over the slit and smeared the precum all over the glans, inciting some barely repressed whimpers.  
  
With big smiling eyes, he watched Rick's reactions from his position. The view was downright delicious: lower lip being bitten almost hard enough to draw blood, eyes clenched shut tightly in concentration and head thrown back while a bright red flush was covering his cheeks and his face and entire body were twitching occasionally.  
Never before had he met a Rick that was this cute – or a Rick that he would even dare to label "cute" for that matter.  
  
Deciding that he had done enough teasing now, Morty removed his fingers and let his tongued glide over the wet tip.  
Moaning at the taste, he didn't wait any longer and took the member into his mouth.  
Expertly he relaxed his throat muscles and took in the entire length.  
  
Rick couldn't suppress a loud moan as he felt the wet heat completely envelope him.  
His left hand came to rest in the blond mane, as he looked down, but he only let it softly lay there without pulling at it or trying to guide the boy's head one way or another.  
  
Morty took notice of that, but wouldn't have minded it either way.  
He swallowed around the hot, pulsing erection that was lodged deep inside his throat, before he slowly pulled back and swirled his tongue all over the shaft.  
As he reached the tip, he gave one hard suck, before he dove back down again.  
  
Like this, he started a fast pace, literally fucking his face on Rick's cock.  
Cop Rick didn't even seem to by trying to hold his moans and groans in and his fingers buried itself in the blond locks and twirled them absentmindedly.  
His hips had also started to move in a matching rhythm to the boy's movements as he bucked into the tantalizing mouth.  
  
They both knew that Rick wouldn't be able to last for much longer.  
With one last hard buck and a loud groan, he finally reached his climax and filled the blond's mouth with his sticky cum.  
Morty dutifully swallowed everything that the other had to give.  
Panting heavily the cop fell back into the seat.  
  
"That was…" he drawled mindlessly.  
  
Morty smirked mischievously up at him now, still kneeling between his legs.  
  
One of his finger was trailing along his thigh as he said, "Well, Officer, I'm sure that you can overlook my Rick's little traffic offense now. If you do, I'll keep this to myself…"  
  
Those words rattle the police officer up as if he only now realized what he had done.  
He had just gotten a blowjob from a Morty and that while he was still on duty.  
With panicked movements, he stuffed himself into his pants again and then quickly exited the car.  
  
Grinning like the cat that got the cream – quite literally – Morty moved to sit back in the now empty passenger seat again and watched the officer walk off with still slightly trembling legs.  
  
  
Miami Rick just happened to leave the building in which he had met his business partners as he saw the Cop Rick stumbling out of _his_ car.  
He looked briefly after the police officer before he darted over to his car and threw open the door on the driver side.  
  
"What did that cop just do in my car?!" Rick demanded, lifting his sunglasses as he looked sternly at his Morty.  
  
Morty just relaxed further back into his seat after retrieving his lollipop again and nonchalantly replied. "I just saved you from getting a parking ticket. You're welcome."  
  
Grumbling, Rick climbed into the driver seat. "Well, the guy had better not made a mess in here."  
  
He just hated it if the interior of his car got dirty.

**Author's Note:**

> I have plans to turn this into a little series. The next part would be MiamiRick/CopRick, but no promises when I'm done with the next installment.


End file.
